Mining
Mining is a gameplay element in Cattails. The player can mine for gems and ores that can be exchanged to moles for Mole Cash. Gems and ores can be gifted, sold, or used as decor. Mines are made of 100 randomly generated floors, where the player must mine rocks until they find the exit to the next floor. Mining Similar to fighting, the player can claw at rocks to break them. Active fighting skills, such as Deep Cuts, Mortal Wound, or Wild Slash can be used to clear an area of rocks within their range. The Pinecone Toss active skill will break the first rock it hits. Rocks will break regardless of fighting skill or active skill level. Wild Slash and Deep Cuts are recommended, as they can clear multiple rocks at once, have a relatively short cooldown time, and do not drain hunger. Gems, ores, mice, and Mole Cash can occasionally be found inside of rocks in the mine. Rock debris and ores appear on the early levels of the mine, and gemstones appear at later levels near the bottom of the mine. Some rocks have a sparkle animation which means they are guaranteed to hold gems, mole cash or mice. After mining, the player can gift, keep, or sell gems and ores. The player must be aware of enemies and hunger depletion to avoid death. The stairs to exit the mine are accessible on every floor, but the player cannot return to a previous floor. Mines There are three mines in Cattails, each with gems, ores, and enemies. Each mine has 100 levels, with checkpoints on levels 25, 50, and 75. The player can return directly to these points by buying warps from the overseer moles. Canyon Mine The Canyon Mine is in a cave by Canyon Creek, near the Mountain Domain and the Forest Colony. Prey can spawn inside the mine entrance and is accessed by a path. Molo is the overseer mole. On level 50, there is a single Power Paw, and on level 100, there is a Crown. After the Crown is acquired, 2 diamonds will be there instead every time the player reaches level 100. Prairie Mine The Prairie Mine is located in Prairie Quarry, near the Mountain Domain and the Mystic Colony. Prey can spawn inside the mine entrance and is accessed by a path. Molu is the overseer mole. On level 50, there is a single Power Paw, and on level 100, there is a S Crown. After the S Crown is acquired, 2 diamonds will be there instead every time the player reaches level 100. Inside the Canyon and Prairie Mine Bats are the only enemy in these mines. Rocks and decor, such as pillars and lanterns, may appear inside the mines. The mine rocks will change in appearance after ten levels. The player can buy Canyon and Prairie Mine Level Warps after reaching levels 25, 50, and 75 for quicker mining. Island Mine The Island Mine is a hidden mine that is invisible on the map. It is only accessible by swimming out to sea from Beach Central. The player needs a high health level and swimming skill to access it. The player can use the Sprint skill and Valerian to reach the mine quickly without drowning. Molay is the overseer mole. On level 50, there is a single Power Paw, and on level 100, there is a Pirate Hat. After the Pirate Hat is acquired, 4 diamonds will be there instead every time the player reaches level 100. Inside the Island Mine Inside the mine, gems are easier to find on the upper levels, and there are treasure chests that always contain gems. Bats and ghosts can appear and are stronger than bats in the Canyon and Prairie mines. The player can open treasure chests by clawing them. There are small pools with strong currents that need a high swim skill to cross. The stairs can spawn in areas blocked by these pools. Trivia *Equipping the Forest Guardian coat color or Pet Firefly can help the player to increase visibility when mining in dark caves. *Rocks in the mine that are besides water will never have a staircase in them.Cattails Dev Livestream #5 This is untrue for the Island Mine. References Category:Gameplay Elements Category:Mining